War of the Nepherlands
by TaylorTheTaterTot
Summary: A bloody war is waging in distant lands. The violence is stirring and threatening to expand to other regions. The only thing separating Hyrule from all the madness are the vast expanse of mountains. It's only a matter of time before the foreign war sucks Hyrule into the midst of the battle. After saving the world of Light from twilight, Link finds himself in another adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmare

There was darkness from all around, closing in like a pack of hungry wolves. A light illuminated from a distant source, but it was fading ever so slightly. He peered around the confined space analyzing the darkness that appeared to contain a life of its own as it molded and warped into different shapes. It reminded him of a fog, a dense black fog, as it drew near. Despite being courageous there was a faint sense of fear creeping up over him. While he looked quickly around the shrinking space he stood in, he was finally able to locate the light that was keeping everything a lit. It was hovering above him. It rocked and pivoted around. The light was a white light, but it dimmed into nothing as the fog began to engulf him.

Suddenly, he felt a cold, strong grip fall onto his right arm. He jerked himself away only to be grabbed on the shoulder. While attempting to pull away and rip the grasp free from his shoulder, he was met with another clammy hand at his leg. Then another, and another. He grunted and fought himself free using his strength alone and met the ground head on. He sat up and turned around to stare deeply into the swirling darkness. It chuckled mischievously at him.

The fog began creeping towards his legs; he crawled backwards and kicked at the dark hands. Without warning, he was abruptly shot forward from his position onto the ground and into the fog. He immediately began to squirm and fend off the groping blackness. They squeezed tightly at his forearms and neck. He peered at his foe through clenched eyes, and with a strong swing of his left arm and a battle cry, a bright light swept through the fog like a blade from the heavens. The blackness scurried away in different directions. He panted heavily from his spot on the ground as he watched the fog dissipate.

Silence fell over the space he was in, creating a sense of being trapped in a void. His sharp, blue eyes scanned his surroundings. There was an eerie feeling of being watched. A heavenly glow began to shine from the back of his left palm. He peered down at his hand. The triangles on his hand hummed and lit up like fireflies. He brought his hand up in front of his face and observed this behavior.

Then there was that mischievous laugh again. Bringing his hand down and looking towards the sound, his eyes pierced the air. He waited for some kind of movement, all he got was an odd stillness. There was a brief pause in the area around him before a figure began forming in the fog. The figure morphed and solidified as it stepped forth. The most distinct trait was the glowing green eyes. A smile crept across its face and let loose another one of those chuckles. The young man with the blue eyes began to rise before the figure; his hand still glimmering. But before he could fully rise the figure shot out a blast of darkness, knocking him back. He screamed as he tried to hold his footing. The darkness cut through his skin, causing him to bleed out.

The blue eyed boy could make out something around the figures neck. It was a dark crystal that began to emanate a purple light. The light on his hand tried to fight off the blackness tearing through his soul. He gasped out before all went black, his voice disappearing within the mincing laughter coming from the figure.

Gasping for air, the boy awoke and shot up from his bed. He peered around the room, panting with eyes wide and alert. Realizing there was no immediate threat and that he had just awoken from a deep nightmare, he placed his face in his wide-palmed hands. His face was sweaty and his skin was sticky despite the night being free of humidity. He brought his hands through his golden hair and sat there in that position before noticing the light on his hand. Bringing his left hand before his face, he stared at the glowing triangles. The bottom right triangle of the tier glowing a bit more brilliantly than the other two.

All he could muster was an exhausted sigh. His thoughts wandering. He was planning on attempting to fall back to sleep, but his body was tense and his mind was awake, so he merely stood up to stretch and get a drink of water. He climbed down the ladder attached to the overlooking ledge where his bed sat. He grabbed a small cup and poured water from his kitchen sink faucet. His thirst was quenched as he gulped down the water. Then something caught his attention from the corner of his vision. He paused, bringing the cup down, and stared at the corner of the room. By the hole leading to his basement was a broad sword sheathed and tucked away into a blue and yellow case.

The sword beckoned him. It was like a ringing in his ears. The young man placed the cup down and walked over towards his weapon. Once he reached the corner, he stared at the sword intently. Without delay he picked up the sword and drew it from its scabbard. The blade had a faint light emitting from its sharp edges; it cast a light onto the skin of his bare chest and face. As his eyes climbed up the weapon, he experienced flashbacks that he could say were not his. Or at least ones he had not had in this lifetime. It was strange. To have memories from past lives. There were brief images of the sky and battles he had not had. Anymore, the only time he felt truly himself was when he held that weapon.

Feeling satisfied with his quick dose of empowerment, he twirled the sword around in his fingers and sheathed it. He placed the sword back next to the Hylian shield bearing the crest of the Triforce and returned to bed. From there, he felt at ease and drifted back into a deep, uninterrupted slumber.

**End**

Author's note: This story is taking place after the Twilight Princess events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Farmhand

The golden haired boy lay sprawled out in his bed, mouth slightly open. Despite the bright rays of sun entering his home, he was very much sleep. The night before wasn't the best night for sleep and now he was compensating for it. The birds outside chirped and the chipmunks ran to their burrows with their stash of nuts. The wind blew peacefully and village kids ran happily about. While the rest of the world moved, the young man with the blue eyes was deep in his place of slumber.

He enjoyed his sleep, but aside from this, he did possess a very good biological clock. This morning was a bit different from the rest though. He usually has good nights of decent sleep, but the night before was lacking in that. Because of this, he had not woken up when he should have. He was a much needed farm hand and he was running late.

Sure enough, someone from the outside world began calling for him.

"Link! Come on, man. We could use your help!" A boy outside shouted. He was a bit younger than Link, about 15, with brown hair and brown eyes. He went by the name Daube. The chestnut haired boy sighed and looked around at the trees chewing at the piece of hay in his mouth. After getting no reply, he shouted again, "Link!"

Link's eyes fluttered open and gazed at the ceiling. He blinked slowly and began to wonder what woke him. He laid there momentarily before drawing his legs to the side of the bed and setting his arms on his knees.

Suddenly he heard something solid hit against the shutters of the window and his name being yelled. "Link, seriously, get up! It's like noon!"

Once he heard 'noon' he sprang out of his bed to open the window up. He peered out to meet the unamused stare of Daube.

"Daube."

"Link," Daube replied. Link blinked at him and gave him a quick smile. "No! Don't give me any of that innocent smiling you always do. Fado is making me pick up all your slack and I'm tired. What's your deal with sleeping, anyway?"

"Hold on to that thought," Link said calmly before pulling back from the window and disappearing inside.

"Ugh, so lazy...getting away with everything stupid while I do all the work," Daube mumbled to himself while kicking around some leaves.

Inside the tall, hallowed out tree, Link brushed his teeth and grabbed his outfit for the day with his free hand. After finishing up his hygiene routine, he began to get dressed. He had started the morning with nothing but a pair of thin, cotton pants, so he was basically starting from scratch. The day was warm and he was heading to the skirts of the village to work on a goat farm. His plans on an outfit would be loose and light. After getting fully clothed he exited his home only to be met with a quizzical stare from the notorious Daube.

"About time. If I didn't know better I would have assumed you were getting make-up on as well."

Link walked up to him with a faint, amused smile. "Would you have liked it if I had?"

"Ew, no! I'm not into that kind of stuff." Daube replied with distaste. Link's smile grew as he walked past him and patted his head. Daube watched Link closely as he walked over to the small single horse stable that stood by a medium sized tree. "So uh, yeah, your sleeping habits."

Link was in the stable by now gearing up his brown and white Clydesdale for the day. He was waiting for Daube to continue where he left off, but you could tell his thoughts trailed off.

"Daube, what were you saying?" Link asked from his position. He rubbed his horse, Epona's nose and spoke softly to her.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you sleep so much."

Link waited before replying because he was leading Epona out of the stable by the reigns. "Well, who hates sleep, right?" He met Daube's eyes and continued, "and to answer your question, I had a restless night. I guess I was making up for lost time." Link walked past him with Epona. Daube followed close behind. "I'm sorry for sleeping in. Especially if Fado was making you do what I should have been doing."

The young man had a certain way with words. It was hard to tell if it was the words he chose to use or simply just his tone alone. His voice was calmly sincere; it was hard to stay annoyed or mad at him.

"It's OK, I suppose...I could always use the discipline." Daube answered back. His mannerisms went from irritated to passive in a blink of an eye.

They walked down a narrow dirt pathway towards the rest of their cozy little village of Ordon. The sun was bright and the sky was like a vibrant blue canvas covered in soft clouds. As they walked through the village along the path, they were greeted by a variety of folks of all ages and sizes. Daube knew the main reason why they were getting so much attention. It was Link. People just loved him. Familiar faces smiled and waved, kids would run past to show off their sword skills with sticks, and even animals would follow the young man. The village's wide range of cats and dogs always would make time just to brush up against or lick the leg of him.

Daube looked up to Link, just like any other young boy in Ordon. He was the guy to be. Brave, smart, humble, and likeable. But those were the charming traits. Now the main reasons younger boys looked up to him was that he knew how to use a sword. And not only could he use one, but was pretty damn good at it too. He was a great farm hand, wrangling and herding being his specialty, and he was a mighty fine horseman.

Then of course, there were other reasons boys would either look up to or envy the young warrior...the girls adored him. And not because Link was a try-hard or because he had a flirtatious vibe to him. It was because he didn't try. Link was indifferent to it. Needing and wanting attention was not his cup of tea. Girls just giggled over him because he was handsome and 'drool all over' material. The village heartthrob. That title was something he probably didn't even know existed. Link was what some liked to call 'oblivious'. The pure, stinging fact that Link was what all the girls wanted to be with and that he had no idea was the case, is what makes the other boys either jealous or intrigued.

Daube also was a bit different from the rest of the roughing and toughing boys; he really looked up to Link...like a lot. So much to the point where he wanted to do anything and everything Link did, but he could never do it right. He wanted to be Link in a sense...or in a reality. The mayor's daughter, Ilia was even his good friend, and Daube had a crush on her. But at the same time, he found himself liking Link as well. This was something that confused the young, growing Daube. Why would he get those feelings towards the young man he wished he was?

Daube peered up towards Link as they walked along. He was some few feet ahead of Daube, but Daube was fine with not being in front. He wanted to watch Link closely. Watch how he interacted with others and the environment around him. Then he could also admire those arms of his...He shook his head clear of those thoughts quickly.

Then a young boy ran over, his brown hair partially pulled out of his face by a red cloth tied into a knot around his head. The boy went over to Link's side and waved a wooden sword around.

"Hey, Link, look what Rusl gave me!" The boy cheered.

"Oh nice, was that the one that Colin used before his dad let him practice with a real one?" Link asked.

The boy swung the sword around. "Yeah! My dad even said that it was OK. But he still won't let me use a real one..."

"Your dad would know best," Link stated with a smile.

"Pfft. My old man is the second shortest guy in the village. He's like a dog with all bark because his bite is lame."

Link couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"It's not funny! While Malo is running half of Castle Town like the crazy genius he is, I'm stuck here listening to my pops talk about pumpkin season..."

"Sounds terrible."

Talo patted Link on the lower back. "I'm glad you understand my dilemma."

Before Link could reply to the vivacious kid, he heard someone yelling for him. He looked up the rest of the pathway and at the top of the hill was Fado waving his arms.

"Hurry, hurry! Link, one of the females is in labor. I need your help!" Fado screamed from the opposite side of the open gate.

Without delay, Link hopped up onto Epona and trotted the rest of the way. He came to a stop by Fado and gazed down at him.

"Which one?" Link questioned.

"The youngest of them. It's her first time so she's a bit frantic. It's making some of the other goats nervous so I need you to get the remaining goats into the other enclosure to help calm her. Then we'll go from there!" Fado answered with a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Link nodded and galloped up ahead. Daube was able to catch up to Fado only in time to have to run alongside of him after Link.

They reached the farm in a hurry, Link already within the perimeter of the first enclosure. In the center was the birthing nanny. She was panting heavily with widened, panic-stricken eyes. The other goats watched with concern and apprehension. Without haste, Link galloped to the far end of the fence. He jumped down from Epona and pulled open the gate. While he did this, Fado and Daube managed to make it the nanny's side.

Link hopped back up onto his trusty horse and began herding the goats towards the newly opened enclosure. They dispersed and scattered in disarray. The goats were stubborn and scattered-brained from all the recent events and were proving to be quite the challenge.

"Damn," Link cursed between whoops and shouts.

Fado looked up from his position by the female goat. "What's wrong, Link?"

"They're all over the place today." Once he said this, he managed to herd a few into the other enclosure. He quickly veered around and headed towards the remaining Ordonian goats. These goats were no where near small. Ordonian goats were known for their massive size and distinct circular shaped antlers. One bad move and they'd be knocking into you.

"Fado, I think she's bleeding out," Daube stated while staring nervously.

Fado leaned in swiftly placing a broad hand onto her side. He analyzed her current state and shook his head. "At this early on, it's hard to tell...let's hope not. Otherwise, we will need to cut her open."

Daube shook his head quickly side-to-side. "Nah uh. No way! It'll hurt her."

Fado looked down at her cavity. "We'd have to save the baby. I can't lose both of 'em."

"Wait, we wouldn't be able to save her too?"

"Not if we have to cut her open because she's bleeding out."

By this time, Link had herded the last remaining goats into the other enclosure and closed up the gates. He rushed over to the two men and hopped down from Epona.

"How's she doing?" Link questioned.

"I'm not too certain at this point. The baby might be breaching," Fado replied while scratching the back of his head.

Link crouched down next to her and rubbed her side. "Could we try to turn the kid around before it's too late?"

"It's worth a shot..."

"How do we do that?" Daube asked with curiosity.

"You feel around and figure out how the baby is laying and attempt to move its head in the right direction."

"But if she really is fully breached and the kid is facing rear first we wouldn't be able to," Link added on.

"Exactly." As Fado said this he used his hands to feel around and place how the baby was positioned.

The goat suddenly thrashed and kicked, bashing her rear hoof into Daube's knee.

"Oh holy gods, that hurt!" Daube yelled as he rolled onto his back holding onto his left knee.

Link looked over at him, placing a strong hand near his knee. "Are you all right, Daube?"

"She got me pretty good!"

Link peered down at the knee that what already swelling. "We need to get your leg propped up, let's get you to the barn."

"No! I'll be fine. I want to-"

"Damn it! Link, I need you to run to the barn and get the scalpel."

"She's breached?" Link asked with furrowed eyebrows.

The goat cried out and flailed its body. Blood rushed out from her cavity and began coating the grass.

"Yes," Fado said with disappointment. Link stood and headed for the barn. Daube watched him leave then looked back to Fado. "Listen, Daube, you need to help me keep her calm. She's in a lot of pain right now and doesn't understand why she has to be. At this point, all that matters is saving this kid." Daube shifted uneasily. "Any good mother would gladly give up her own life to save her child," Fado was starting to visibly show his sorrow, "and we are going to make sure that happens." He sniffed. Fado was a man to get attached quickly to anything he viewed as worthy and he was also a man who cherished his goats.

"It's a real shame though, Daube. This here nanny is a fine gal. Well tempered and healthy. I hate seeing this. It's rare for these sort of things to happen to animals, but it does happen." She cried out and Fado didn't miss a beat and rubbed on her side. "Her name is Aniela."

Link returned with a long, sharp blade, a pail of water, and a wool blanket. His look was a serious one.

Daube swallowed hard and gawked at the blade. "This is scary."

"It'll be fine, Daube. Remember, the baby is the priority now." Fado claimed taking the blanket from Link and laying it out for the baby goat.

"Does she really not have a chance?" Daube questioned.

Link kneeled down and studied the panting goat. "When this has happened in the past, the mother either survives and passes a dead child, or the mother dies from shock and blood loss. It's a lose-lose situation." Link placed the pail of water and looked over to Fado.

Fado nodded and began reaching for the knife, but Link noticed his shaking hand.

"Are you sure you want to do it? I've done it once before." Link inquired. Fado brought his hand back to his lap and shook his head. Link didn't feel obligated to say anything and began to grip the blade correctly in his hand. He inhaled deeply and placed the tip of the knife against her skin. He hesitated, as if he needed an extra moment of mental preparation, and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry, Aniela."

With a steady hand, he punctured her skin. She screamed out and thrashed her legs and head. Fado grasped her antlers firmly and attempted to hold her still. Link gave Daube a look and bit his lip.

"Daube, you have to help hold her. I don't want to accidentally cut the baby." Link ordered sternly. He was in a concentrated, serious state. It was this personality of Link's that has earned the respect of others. He manages to stay cool and collected and finish the task at hand without any flaws.

Daube nodded and used all of strength and body weight to hold her body still. Link finished the cut and furrowed his eyebrows as he placed the blade down. The goat was losing her strength and consciousness and was beginning to lye still. Fado was very upset at this point and Link was intent but Daube could still tell he was saddened by it all.

"Is the cut finished?" Fado asked.

"Yes," Link answered as he reached into the open cut with both hands. Without any delay or uncertainty, he pulled the baby free and into its new world of light. Fado released the nanny and went over to help Link clean the kid. Daube stood up, knees shaking, and began to walk away.

"I don't feel well." He addressed blankly with a face turning pale.

The baby goat cried and squirmed as they rubbed and washed the after birth off. Eventually the kid settled down and nuzzled its head down into Link's lap. They completed their task of cleaning off the new goat and both rose from the grass.

"Let's see if he stands." Link watched the goat attempt to rise with them, but was to uncoordinated to be successful. Link and Fado smiled at the baby as it lazily rolled to its side and decided it was too tired to care.

Link looked to Fado and raised his arms out in front of himself. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go wash myself up."

"Hey, no I don't mind. You're covered in blood and after birth. You ain't smelling too good." Fado replied light heartedly.

Link gazed down at the dead mother. "I will come back to help with her. Then we can join this kid up with the rest of the herd. One of the other mothers can take him in."

"No, you take it easy for now. I can use some of the other boys when they come back from their breaks." Fado claimed with a gentle tone.

"But Fado, I slept too late. I want to make up for it."

Before Link could complete his thought, Fado placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "No, I mean it. It's OK. It's too bad about Aniela, but you did a mighty fine job. This day is not completely full of loss. If you had panicked, we could have lost both of them. But we didn't, and because of you we now have a healthy boy to add to the herd."

"Well, I don't know about that..." Link began modestly.

"Just take it easy. Come back in an hour and just help load up some hay from the barn."

Link wasn't about to argue with the tall man. He had already made up his mind, picked up the baby and walked away towards the rest of the herd. Link turned and went the opposite direction towards the creek near the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something More

Down by the edge of the creek, Link washed off his arms and hands. He rubbed the blood away with his hands and water, and began to dwell on the recent events. He heard someone behind him and craned his neck to see who it was. It was Daube.

He appeared apprehensive and unnerved.

"Hey, Link."

"What's up, Daube?"

"Nothing. Just saying 'hey'." Daube replied and sat down near Link with a plop. Link watched him momentarily before returning to his previous task.

With a smooth voice Link asked, "How are you feeling?"

Daube shrugged.

Link recognized Daube's mannerisms, and didn't say anything back. He realized the kid needed some time to absorb everything. It was an upsetting day for even a skilled farmhand like Link, so he could imagine how traumatized Daube must have been.

Daube peered over at the stoic Link and observed him closely. He watched the way he crouched and how Link washed his arms with his masculine hands. Link knew Daube was staring at him, Link always knew when Daube did. Because Daube did it often. It didn't bother the golden haired man, but he was very much aware of it.

The day was getting hot, so the creek water was actually refreshing against Link's light skin. He finished cleaning under his nails out and relaxed back. He listened to the birds and the wind blowing softly through the tree branches. Link glanced at Daube in the corner of his vision and met his stare. Daube looked away swiftly and began messing in the dirt.

Feeling awkward, Daube broke the silence. It was a silence that Link was content with but Daube did not like. "How's the baby goat?"

Link's eyes stared up onto the trees. "The kid is fine. Healthy and seemingly happy."

"Boy or girl?"

"It was a boy."

"Oh, that's good," Daube stated blankly, his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to say something, but was lacking the confidence.

Link laid back into the grass and closed his eyes, entering a world of daydreams.

"Hey, Link," Daube said. Link opened his eyes to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Um, it was pretty cool, you know...what you did today. I don't think I could have ever mustered up enough courage to do that." Daube claimed.

Link sat back up, knees opened up like a triangle, and pondered briefly. "Sometimes people think they can't do something because they aren't strong enough or ready. When that happens, the best way to overcome those feelings is to accept the circumstances and realize that you are the only one who can do it. And that is when someone can come to terms with what responsibility feels like."

Daube blinked at Link with intrigue and asked, "Is that how you do it?"

"What's that?"

"Just how you are. How you do things so calmly."

Link thought about this, and eventually answered him, "I wasn't always calm. I learned how to be because I was constantly in different scenarios where I had no choice."

"So you learned how to be this way because you were forced to?"

"I feel to a certain extent, yes," Link replied.

"So you learn how to be brave, it doesn't come naturally?"

Link looked over at him and gave a faint a smile. "Life is about learning. When we are born into this world we are all like a clean palette. So we have to add color to our palettes to learn how to be the people we were set out to be." He turned his attention away from Daube and towards the flowing water. "You'll understand it eventually."

Daube absorbed everything he had said to him but he knew deep down that people just had to come by things naturally. But he supposed Link was also right. He looked at Link's side profile and studied his face. He had thicker eyebrows and his nose was slightly turned up at the end. He had a good profile.

At this point, even Link was starting to feel awkward. He could understand someone looking up to him but Daube would really stare to the point of feeling a bit uncomfortable. So Link stood up to stretch and said, "Well Daube, I'm heading back into the village to get something to eat. You take care."

Daube replied quickly, "Uh, OK, you too."

Link walked up the path towards the barn and left Daube to his thoughts. Daube felt strange. Why was he starting to get so nervous around Link? He tried not to think about it.

Back in the village, Link walked along the trail from the farm. A few younger girls chatted by a rock near the creek with books and paper. Even in a small, seemingly uneducated village, the children were expected to read and write and learn basic knowledge. The mayor, Bo, especially pushed it on the parents to properly teach their children. And no one argued because it was reasonable. Not everyone can be farmers, shopkeepers, tailors, or blacksmith. Every town needed its group of brains.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said Link's name. He looked over to the source and it was Ilia, the mayor's daughter. She was a pretty thing with green eyes and light blonde hair.

Link smiled at her. "Hey, Ilia."

"I noticed you went to the farm a little late," she giggled, "you always liked your sleep."

He nodded. "I definitely can't disagree with that claim."

"So was Fado OK? He seemed really distressed."

Link looked down and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Well, one of the pregnant females had gone into labor. He needed a hand."

"How'd that go?"

"The baby survived, the mom didn't." Link said with a tone of exasperation.

Ilia noticed the blood on his clothes as well as his upset and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry."

Link looked down at his hand then back into her face. She had soft features and kind eyes. He was also a little surprised by her gesture. They were good friends, but they didn't go around touching often.

"It's fine. It happens. At least the kid is safe." Without realizing it, he peered back down at their hands. He squeezed back lightly. She suddenly noticed what kind of position they were both in now, and grew embarrassed. Ilia released his hand and looked off into the distance.

"It's always nice seeing you Link. It's still a bit early in the day, so I would imagine you're taking a lunch break." She smiled gently at him and began to walk towards her friends by the creek but Link stopped her.

"Wait," she turned to him, cheeks still a bit rosy. "Why not come join me? Keep me company."

"Oh, really? You're fine with that?"

Link chuckled lightly. "Well, yeah. We're still friends, right?"

Ilia looked down and brushed the tip of her foot through the dirt. She laughed to herself and peered back up at him. "I guess that's a pretty good point."

She immediately cocked her head back to look at the girls. "I do have some reading to do..."

He stepped closer to her while she was still gazing in the opposite direction. "Sounds a lot like you're making up excuses." She glanced up at him swiftly, a bit surprised at how he managed to get close without her noticing. His eyes were so blue, and they were framed by long lashes. "Come on! Bring the book with you."

She grinned and nodded. "OK, I can do that."

"Great. Meet me by my house. We can go by the spring." He stated with bright eyes.

He turned his body and ambled away up the pathway. She placed her hand on her heart and returned to her friends by the creek. There were three of them. Beth was the youngest with blonde hair, Elsie had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and Katrina was a shy one. Once Ilia reached them they all stared silently at her. She realized this and glanced at all of them.

"What?" Ilia asked with big eyes.

Elsie blinked at her with dismay. "What was that all about?"

"What was what?"

Elsie chuckled with amusement. "That! Over there. With that piece of handsome hunk. Aren't you guys good friends?" The other girls giggled.

"Yeah, we are! What was wrong with that?"

Beth waved her hand through the air. "Looked a bit more than that."

"Yeah, you both got a bit googly-eyed for a minute," Katrina added in.

"No we didn't! It was like any other trade back we've had." Ilia was growing bashful. Her cheeks glowing red.

Elsie laughed. "Ilia! Don't deny it. You love the guy. He risked everything to get you back home safely after that little incident, and ever since then you've been different about him."

"I know I have..." Beth stated quietly.

"He's my friend. He didn't just save me. He saved Beth and the rest of the children too you know." Ilia confirmed.

"It's just different that's all. For the past few months after all that you get shy around him now." Elsie proclaimed.

"You guys do too though!"

"That's still different..." Katrina pointed out.

Ilia sighed. "Ugh, you guys..."

"So..." Elsie began, "what are you guys planning?"

Ilia looked over in the direction of Link's house. "I'm just joining him for lunch. I'm going to read while he eats."

"And where are you joining him?"

"By...the spring," Ilia said quietly.

"All alone?" Beth asked.

"Yes..."

"Ha! Well don't keep your man waiting! Go get him," Elsie waved her away.

Ilia shook her head and exhaled. "Oh, you guys..."

As she walked away with her book in hand Beth asked after her, "Let us know how it goes!"

Ilia was a bit nervous as she walked away. They were right though. She knew she acted differently towards Link. It wasn't a negative change. Just different. They had both grown so much from the recent hardships. Link was gone for several months. It was a huge mystery. He never said much about it. Just everyone knew he was a hero of some kind. So it was all very weird. To just return back to Ordon as if nothing ever really happened.

Once she passed through the narrow portion of trails before Link's house, she spotted him sitting near the top of the ladder on the landing in front of his door. He had changed his clothes and was now wearing a sleeveless top and dark brown pants. His feet dangled from the side of the landing and his eyes were trapped inside the pages of a book. He bit into an apple.

He could sense her enter the area and peered up at her. She smiled lightly at him. Link placed the book down, grabbed his lunch, and jumped down from the landing. They walked towards each other, not saying a word and looked into each others' eyes. He noticed her mannerisms had change.  
She quickly peered over at the stable.  
"Where's Epona?" She inquired.

Link looked over to where she was looking. "I left her at the farm. She seemed content." Then he stared at her face. "So, you ready?"

She nodded.

They walked together through the woods and towards the Ordona province's spring. They carried on a simple, objective conversation as they walked side by side. Link was picking up on her growing tension and wondered what was causing it. It was starting to make him feel a little uneasy as well.

Finally, they reached the spring. It seemed to glow with serenity. It was exceptionally peaceful today. Link sat down, she followed shortly after, and a brief silence fell over them. He got out his food and peered at her from the corner of his vision. She stared back at him and shifted.

His head perked up. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked her.

She gestured to her book. "Just this chapter in my book. It's really frustrating." She then opened the book up and skimmed through it

"Oh," he took a bite of bread and finished chewing before continuing, "what does it cover?"

Ilia flipped through the pages. "Just some scholar's theories on life and the space around us. It talks briefly of Hyrule's history, but then goes back to his opinions. He seems annoying."

"That's the typical scholar for you. They discuss legitimate facts, then start covering their own opinions on the facts."

While she gawked down at the book she could feel his eyes on her. He had stopped eating and became silent. She turned her head to him only to meet his eyes dead on. They glimmered with something she had never seen before. She started to sense her new found shyness creeping up on her. Then she had a sudden urge to ask him something she had been thinking about for awhile.

"Link," the look in his eyes changed, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."  
"What happened to us? Everything is so drastically different."

He didn't need to ask for clarification, he knew well enough what she meant. "You mean after everything."

"Yes. It was like we returned to our happy little village and nothing ever returned to normal. You seemed distant at times."

He brought his attention to the glistening water and briefly pondered to himself. He then looked back to her. "I just feel like a different person that's all. Like coming back to all of this sense of perfect happiness seemed fake."

"Oh," Ilia felt a feeling of strangeness come over her. "And what about me? How do you feel about us?"

After she spoke, his eyes widened. Then he got that same look on his face. The one from before when he was gazing upon her. The way the light was coming through the trees made her skin appear as if glowing. She was beautiful. And him. His facial features were more prominent. His cheekbones were heightened and his jawline more clear.

He brought his face in slightly closer to her's and froze there. She turned her head towards his and looked into his eyes. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and had to look away.

"Ilia," he spoke her name softly. He was close enough for her to feel his warmth.

When she looked back to him he brought his lips into hers. At first she froze and stiffened up. She felt his left hand touch against her arm and she simultaneously relaxed her weight against his hold. Her eyes eventually fluttered closed as she was overcome with warmness. He parted his lips and brought them back down into hers.

When he touched her lower back with his other hand, that's when a new sensation shot through her. Her core tingled and goosebumps popped up all over her skin. The feeling was magical but she didn't know how to react. Without thinking clearly, she pulled away from him and turned away. Face blushing and hands shaking. The feeling she was experiencing was overwhelming. She wanted to dive at him and pin him down into the water but she was far too timid. And his pheromones were overpowering.

He looked her over, a bit confused. His hands were still gently placed around her and she noticed this. She couldn't handle him touching her and had to back herself away.

"Ilia?" His voice was concerned but gentle.

She was far too shy to look him in the face and stood. "I'm so sorry, Link." She began to step away. "I have to go."

As she walked away quickly, with her hands drawn up to her chest, he rose and watched her leave.

"Wait, Ilia..."

But she was gone. His arms fell loosely to his sides and his head dropped to the ground. He hadn't understood what had happened. All he could think up was that he messed up. She wasn't ready for that. Maybe they were just friends. So then he felt guilty for putting her into an odd corner.

Then his eye caught something. She had left her book. He sighed and reached for it, grabbing his food while he was lowered. Without any hesitation, he journeyed for his house.

**End**

This story is going to pick up soon. I just hate it when stories have hardly any kind of introduction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making Amends

Ilia had zoned out on her walk from the spring and finally came to her senses once she reached the bridge that passed over the creek. She didn't know how to feel. Did that really just happen? Link was a good friend and it was a friendship that had started years ago. This was all very new to her. She always found Link attractive but they were friends. Then all of the sudden they began growing up and with each passing year, he became more and more handsome.

He got well defined muscles and his face had become more masculine. Then he was also full Hylian. He possessed the long pointed ears and her's were merely normal and rounded. It was a trait she loved on him. And now it was all coming together. Friendships could easily be ruined by new feelings for one another, but they could also be strengthened. So then she suddenly felt bad for fleeing. Link was still her best friend and he didn't deserve to be abandoned by the spring.

She shook her head at her stubbornness and found her friends by the creek. They had finished up their studies and were simply gossiping at this point.

Ilia sat down by them quietly and didn't make eye contact. They all fell silent and looked at her.

"You're back sooner than expected." Elsie stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know." Ilia replied, biting her lip.

"So...what happened. You seem so skittish." Beth asked.

She inhaled deeply and placed her hands on her lap. "Well..."

They all drew in closer with wide eyes.

"Oh my gods, something juicy happened." Katrina said with a hint of excitement.

"Haha, real 'juicy'." Elsie laughed. "Just look at that face."

Beth leaned in wide-eyed. "Did he...touch your boob?"

Ilia drew back with surprise. "No, Beth!"

"Then what, girl?" Elsie quizzed.

She peered at the creek then back at her friends. "Well, he kissed me."

They all gasped. Thinking about it made her face red and her hands land on her cheeks.

"Then what?" Beth questioned with growing interest.

This is the part she was really embarrassed of. "I-I ran away."

The girls gasped again.

"You didn't!" Elsie was shocked.

"I did!" Ilia brought her face into her hands. "I completely blew it."

"And broke his heart..." Katrina added in.

"Aww, don't make her feel bad," Beth pleaded.

"It's true though, I probably did." Ilia said. "Oh, what do I do now?"

The girls got silent then looked over to Elsie for the proper answer. She realized their stares and sighed.

"Look, it's quite simple, really." She began. "Next time you see him, you attack him. Attack him with all the love you can give."

"I can't do that! That's nothing like me," Ilia replied with a sense of dread. "Is there not a better way?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that it looked pretty bad and now he's confused and most likely has the wrong impression."

Beth looked to Elsie. "Don't you think she already knows that?" She then placed a reassuring hand on Ilia's leg. "Just talk to him, Ilia. Next time you see him, just tell him how you felt. He'll understand, after all, you guys are still good friends."

Ilia began to nod with approval. "Yeah, you're right, I can do that. He needs the clarification."

"Exactly."

Then all the girls fell silent. Elsie played with her hair and Katrina flipped through her textbook.

Suddenly, Katrina 's face lit up as she leaned in. "So, what was it like?"

Elsie brought herself up from her relaxed incline. "Oh, yeah! Was it good? Or was he awkwardly bad?"

Ilia's face began to flush all over again. "Well," they all brought themselves in closer, "it was like something out of a book. It was so magical and romantic. Then he was so..." Her cheeks were burning at this point as she recollected everything in her mind. Her core tingled.

The girls giggled but their little girly moment was cut short when Katrina spotted a certain someone passing over the bridge. She cleared her throat and gestured her head in the bridge's direction. They all looked over and fell silent. It was Link.

As if on cue, he peered back at them. Ilia could hardly muster a glance. His eyes locked onto her and watched blankly. Before they knew it, he was way out of earshot and had reached the top of the hill.

"Well, that was awkward," Katrina stated.

Ilia released a weary sigh.

The rest of the afternoon had finished up quickly. The farmhands loaded up hay onto a wooden trailer attached to Epona. It took two boys per stack of hay, whereas Fado and Link could manage them on their own. With Link turning 20 in less than a month, he felt out of place from the rest of the boys. The average age for each one of them was probably 14 or 15 years old.

Once they finished the task of loading up the hay, the boys met Link out in the field to help unload it for the goats.

By the time early evening drew near, Fado began sending them all home.

He went up to Link. "Ready to wrap up the day?"

Link nodded and pulled himself onto Epona once again. He began herding the goats into the barn while Fado managed to pull them into separate stables. By this time, the goats were settled down and proved easier to draw into the barn.

"Alright Link, I got it from here. You can go ahead and head on home."

Link looked over towards Fado from his position on Epona. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

Fado shook his head. "Nah, take it easy tomorrow. You deserve a day's break.

"You sure?"

"Positive. You take care."

"Alright, you do the same." Link replied.

They said their goodbyes and with that, Link was off. He trotted back to the village on his horse and began to relax. His mind began to enter a state of Zen.

He pondered to himself, wondering how he would spend his evening. The evening was still young and he could easily take some time to fish and settle down, or he could return home and get immersed into the pages of a good book. Link couldn't decide.

Without noticing how quickly he made it to the village, he spotted the first house that came into sight. It was the mayor's house. His thoughts quickly went to Ilia, causing him to sink down, and just like that, his serenity vanished. All he could think of was how he must have ruined everything. What a shame, he thought, clearly she wasn't ready for such a thing.

He attempted to redirect his attention elsewhere and had realized just how empty the village was. It was dinner time and the residents had all gone inside to enjoy food and their families. The noise of chatter, laughter, and playful screaming could be heard faintly from nearby homes.

Link suddenly felt lonely. The more he thought about it, he had actually been alone for as long as he could remember.

When he was four, the town's blacksmith and experienced swordsman, Rusl, had found him unconscious and sprawled out in the middle of a dirt path. It was way outside Ordon, closer to the fields of Hyrule. Rusl rushed over to the small child. The boy's mouth moved to inaudible words. He had been cut up and injured somehow. Rusl, without hesitation, picked the small boy up and brought him back to his wife. When the boy came to, he spoke of how him and his mother had been attacked and that she hid him away. Growing scared, he ran out of hiding and fled. He had been pursued by his attackers and that was when all had gone blank; it was all the young Link could remember.

Now, even today, Link could not recall even that part of his story. Ever since then, he learned to come to terms with feeling alone, despite having many good people in his life. It was ironic really. How so many people cherished him and thought so highly of him, and yet, he felt lonely.

He was suddenly pulled away from his pondering when he heard a voice speak softly. He pulled lightly back on Epona's reigns to have her come to a stop, and paused.

"Link, over here."

He turned his body around on the saddle and peered up to an open window. Ilia was staring back at him. Link hadn't said anything back and only blinked.

Leaning slightly out the second floor window, she said, "Wait right there. I'm coming down."

She pulled back inside her home, shutting the shutters, and disappeared. Link waited silently and patiently. His face bore a dead-pan expression.

Finally, she met up with him outside and looked up at him from where she stood.

"Hey," she greeted timidly.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, actually," he was surprised by her answer. Her eyes were pulled another direction as she parted her lips to speak. "Look, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, I know you do," he claimed with a hint of weariness.

"So about earlier..." She had to pause momentarily to do a little mental preparation. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm sorry I ran from you. I just didn't know how to react. I had never felt that way before." She shivered to herself.

"I'm happy you cleared that up. I would be a liar if I said that didn't hurt my feelings."

"I know, I would have felt terrible if I had been in your shoes," she replied. "Which is why I want to come by your place tonight. You know, to smooth things over. Is that fine with you?"

He nodded and resituated himself on the saddle. "Of course. Want to hop up here with me and go now?"

"No, I mean later than now."

"So, stop by for dinner?"

She shook her head and stared off at distant object. "Later."

"Um...how late are we talking here?"

"Well, like after my dad goes to sleep."

"Your going to leave that late? Your dad will not approve. And I'm not sure if I like the thought of you being out that late in the dark." He proclaimed with concern.

"My dad won't approve. Which is why I'm going to sneak out."

He absorbed what she said and lowered his voice. "If your dad happened to wake up in the middle of the night and noticed you were gone...and then found you at my place, that would be bad. I don't want to-"

"But I want to." She said firmly. He raised his head up, looked at her with bewilderment, and decided he wanted to have the conversation at eye level, so he hopped down from his horse.

"I don't mind if you do, I'm just curious as to why you want it to be so late."

"Because, Link," before continuing she scanned the area, "I don't want the whole village being in my business. I want to keep it all subtle until I figure things out, you know? I don't need my dad harassing me, and I especially don't want my friends questioning me about it all. It gets cumbersome."

He lowered his eyebrows and gazed into her eyes. He had keen eyes. They were smart and sharp. "OK, I understand. Now that you mention it, it's a good way to play our cards. Can I meet you outside your place to take you to my house?"

"No, if my dad is still awake it would be obvious. I will have a lantern, I'll be fine." He didn't want to debate with her. She was determined. "So it's OK then?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that. I'll be seeing you later." He smiled and pulled himself back onto Epona and trotted away.

She smiled blissfully and walked with a skip in her step back into her home. She felt like a giggly, little girl again.

Nighttime fell over Ordon and coated the horizon and forests like a thick sheet of darkness. Link sat at his table and multitasked. His hands worked with precision as he braided and wove fine, colorful string together. While doing this, he would take bites from stew in a bowl. His hair was damp from a recent shower and his face was covered with concentration.

He became still. He could sense a change in the atmosphere and knew there'd be a soft knock on the door. Shortly after this change, a tap reverberated from the door. He stood, ambled to the knocking, and opened the door. It was Ilia. She smiled faintly. She was dressed warmly, with a thick Afghan thrown over her shoulders and a hood drawn over her face.

"You look mysterious." He stated light heartedly. Without missing a beat, he stepped out of the way and welcomed her inside.

She laughed lightly and stepped inside. "I figured I would look pretty creepy, lurking in the dark with a lantern all bundled up." She brought her hood down and looked around as he closed the door behind her. "Much warmer in here."

He gently lifted the cover-up from her shoulders and offered to take the lantern.

"Thanks," she said gingerly. He nodded and blew the light out of the lantern and placed it down.

"Make yourself at home," he gestured for her to continue.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she kicked off her shoes and smirked at him.

He followed her to the table where he quickly interrupted the brief silence. "So I must ask. How'd you manage getting out without waking your father?"

She snickered carelessly at that. "Well, you see, my dad snores, and I can slip out the upper window and get on the roof."

"I feel like you've done this before," he joked.

"Well yeah, have you forgotten? When we were young we would get up there from that window. " She giggled. "And my father would yell at us to get down."

His eyes brightened at the reminiscing. "How could I forget that? I'm just surprised you can still fit out the window. We were so much smaller then."

"Is that a fat joke?"

He had to laugh at the way she tried to stare at him with an accusatory expression but couldn't maintain it and chuckled instead.

Instantaneously, they both fell quiet, as if they suddenly realized the main reason she showed up this late. Without wanting the stillness to prolong any longer, Link spoke.

"So what did you want to discuss?"

"Oh, yeah," she trailed off and stared into the flame burning beneath a small cauldron.  
"I just wanted to say..." He gazed upon her with patience, despite feeling eager inside. "I-I really enjoyed earlier."

She began to blush, feeling surprised at herself for admitting to how she felt.

Link stepped closer to her. She could feel his aura and energy engulfing her's. Her eyes fell onto his chest as she became lost in a new emotion. It was embarrassing to her that she had revealed to him the truth, but it was also liberating.

"Ilia," she peered up at him, "don't get so shy. It's fine. I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to, you have my word."

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes to soak in the relief. "In a sense, I'm actually glad it happened. I also wondered when it would."

Sensing that tingling sensation creeping up over her, she grew uneasy. She worried that she would put herself in a situation she couldn't get out of. So feeling a slight bit of obligation to herself, she gave Link a sincere, approving look.

"Well, I should be going." She proclaimed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, wait," Link began, "you left your book by the spring. Take it with you." He went to retrieve the book from the table.

"Oh, that's right. Thanks." She grabbed the book from him and without hesitating, she pecked him quickly on the lips and pulled away.

Before she could turn to the door, Link pulled her into him. He brought her in his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened as his warmth engulfed her body. The feeling of overwhelming glee filled up inside her, all while feeling silly for not knowing what to do next.

Simply doing what felt right, she rested her chin onto his broad shoulder and brought her arms up to return the gesture. They stood that way briefly, before she suddenly felt his lips gently touch her cheekbone near her ear. She pursed her lips and took in the sensation. His breath was hot and it sent goosebumps down her neck.

He delayed making any other advancement in fear of flustering her. Thinking nervously, she couldn't decide what to do. She knew he was beginning to test how far she would allow him to get by with, and was putting the ball in her court. Knowing this, she kissed his cheek softly. Something deep inside her wanted to see what he'd do next.

Her skin was met with soft, mindful kisses along her neck. He brought his mouth along the side of her face to meet up with her lips. Eyes closing, she kissed him back. His eyebrows furrowed as his embrace fell onto her lower back and hips. Without thinking twice, her hands clenched his exposed arms and squeezed at his muscles. She had always wanted to feel them, and now she could. They were slender muscles, but defined and firm.

Link began to challenge his limits and test the waters. His left hand slowly began to rise. She of course noticed this, and was curious to see just how high he'd make it before he stopped. To her surprise, his hand hadn't stopped when she predicted and had already made it to her ribs. Removing her hand from his arm, she grabbed his curious hand. She peeled away from his mouth to reveal his closed eyes and small grin. Link knew he had been caught.

His eyes came open. Ilia was blushing.

"I'm sorry," he spoke quietly.

"I'm just nervous." Ilia murmured.

Link nodded. "We will stop there. It's late. You need to get home."

Ilia agreed. They both released each other and stepped back. Her hands drawn up to her chest. Link smiled calmly and went to grab her things for her.

Once she was fully garbed, he lit her lantern for her and fetched a wool coat for himself. She looked at him quizzically. "I'm walking you home." He claimed.

"No, I will be fine."

"Ah, well, you see, I wasn't asking." He replied with a smirk.  
Deciding Link was set-in-stone on his decision, she headed for the door. He followed shortly behind and returned her back to her home safely.

Once they were both snug in their own beds, they entered a deep, peaceful slumber.

**End**

Next chapter is when the story picks up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fate Driven Encounters

A man shrouded in an dark aura like a blackened veil was kneeling before a cloaked woman with fair skin. Her mouth was a fine line of stoic solemnity.

"Atticus," the woman spoke.

"Yes, oracle?" The man's voice was smooth with a hint of rasp.

Her eyes flickered from within the shadow cast by her hood. "There's a young man who resides in a faraway village. It is a farm village by the name Ordon that hugs the forests and mountains of the southern region of a distinct kingdom called Hyrule."

"You mean the kingdom that's covered in delinquents." The man with long, black hair proclaimed.

"Don't be fooled, Atticus. This land isn't completely full of cowards. Hyrule possesses a few unique, brave warriors, and one of those warriors will be a tremendous contributing variable to this war we are waging against the Draenigans. He is young, and far more powerful than he looks. If he goes unharmed before he figures out what kind of role he will play, then it will be too late and his strength will be added onto our enemies'."

The man rose his head to glare with profound, green eyes. "You speak so highly of this boy, Evelia."

"He is very gifted, and if you do not kill him before it reaches the fourth day of the hot months of summer, then he will most certainly kill you in the near future."

Atticus' eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Render him useless, Atticus. You may be the only one in this army that is worthy enough to rid these lands of the young man's courage." Her head lifted to reveal crystal clear eyes. "Make hast."

"With pleasure, oracle." He rose and turned his body towards a distant balcony.

Raising a hand up into the sky towards the heavens he called forth a frightening chimera. Without delaying, he mounted the armored beast and took to the skies.

**-**

The sun was glaring its bright, warm rays through the opening in the trees. It was early afternoon and Link was outside his home practicing his aim on some homemade targets. Daube sat nearby on a large rock and studied Link's posture and archery technique. An arrow struck a target and pierced through the back of the wood.

"Wow, that bow has quite the punch!" Daube stated with awe.

Link smiled and nodded. "It's a great weapon."

Daube twiddled his thumbs and bit the inside of his cheek. "Where'd you get it?"

Link retrieved the arrow and analyzed the arrow's durability after the deep impalement of the target. Feeling it was no longer sharp enough for his liking, he tossed it into a pile of dulled down arrows. Link strung a new arrow. "I got this bow from the inside of Death Mountain." Releasing the the string, the arrow soared through the air like a bolt of lightning and struck a target.

"Wait," Daube began with bewilderment, "that's a volcano."

"It sure is," Link confirmed.

Daube blinked with amazement. "But...how did you...?"

Link looked towards him with a charming smile as he paced over to the newly damaged target. "Somethings are best left a mystery." Returning to his previous position where he was aiming down his bow's sights, he noticed Daube had a look of curiosity on his face. Link raised the unstrung bow into the air. "Want to try?"

Daube hesitated and pondered over the offer. He finally rose and nodded, walking over to where Link stood. Link handed him the bow and an arrow and stepped back. The nervous boy stared blankly at the bow. It had intricate, beautiful designs carved into the wood and was plated with steel.

He peered at Link with confusion. "Uh, how do I use this."

"Oh, sorry." Link returned to Daube's side. "A quick lesson would be useful, right?"

Link tapped his fingers on the lower limb of the bow near the metal plated grip. "Put your less dominate hand here to brace the bow. Keep this arm locked at the elbow. If this arm is loose then you'll end up with a wobbly arrow." Daube followed his instructions. "OK, take the arrow and load it on. Make sure the string is in that notch on the end of the shaft."

"OK," Daube said.

"Pull it back," Link instructed but stopped Daube as he drew the string back. He placed a strong hand onto Daube's right shoulder. "Hold on, the angle of this arm is off. Keep this elbow lined up with the angle of the bow." Link readjusted Daube's arm for him and patted his back. Daube got butterflies from his touch. "Alright, let it soar."

Daube pulled back on the string with all the strength his arm could offer. He never realized how hard it would have been to draw back on the bow. He released the arrow, despite not being able to fully draw the string back. It flew ungracefully into the brush. Daube's cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "Oh man, that was horrible." He scolded himself.

"Hey, it's all good." Link claimed as he walked towards where the misguided arrow had landed.

He disappeared into the lush, green overgrowth. While Link was searching for the arrow, Ilia appeared at the mouth of the entrance that led to the center of the village. Daube spotted her as she approached. She noticed Daube holding Link's bow and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Link?" She asked.

Daube pointed towards the bushes Link had just vanished in to. Ilia walked over to them, and as she drew near her attention had been redirected towards something different. It was Link's sword. It was sheathed safely inside its scabbard. The sword seemed to hum softly to itself with an energy she would not understand. Seeing the sword brought back memories of the nightmare she had lived through months ago when she and a few of the children had been kidnapped by monsters.

Link suddenly appeared from the brush, arrow in hand, and smiled at the sight of Ilia. She turned her head to him and could feel the tingling of love building up inside her.

"Ilia, good to see you. How are you doing?" Link asked cordially.

"Very well," she replied tenderly. He suddenly opened his arms and brought her into a hug. She welcomed it. Daube stared with a perplexed look.

When they released each other, Ilia looked back to the sword. She gestured towards it. "What's with the sword?"

Link's mouth was slightly parted as he glanced in the direction of his weapon. His eyes narrowed quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Why is it out?" She questioned.

Link took a moment of brief silence to dwell on the question. He quickly could sense a small fragment of worry coming from her.

"Well," he began, "I figured I would get it out today. Sharpen up the sword arm."

Ilia crossed her arms timidly over her stomach. "Why would you need to do that?" Daube looked between the two, sensing the growing tension, and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Like anything, if you don't practice with it for awhile, it grows dull. I don't want to lose my touch." She sighed quietly and looked into the forest. "What's wrong with that?"

"Link," she started with a shaky voice. "Why would you need to stay up on something like that? You're a farmhand."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then why practice on something that's virtually useless to you?"

Link was beginning to get defensive. "It's not useless. I'm not hurting anyone. I'm allowed to do things I enjoy."

Ilia grew uneasy at that. Her eyes widening. "You enjoy holding a weapon you kill people with?"

Link stepped closer to her. His overall aura was overpowering. "What's wrong, Ilia?"

Ilia's head lowered. "Link..." her voice was soft. "I just thought I would never see you armed again. I thought all of that was over. I'm sorry I'm quizzing you, it just makes me nervous. Don't you want to move on from all that?" She looked back up at him.

Link thought about this and shook his head. "Ilia, I can't let any of that go. Something like that can easily happen again-"

"No it can't."

"Yes," he stated firmly, "it can. Besides, it never hurts to be prepared if something like that DOES happen again. Ilia, I can't let anyone get hurt again. If I had been prepared back at the spring when those mounted Bulblins came...Well, things would have been different."

Ilia couldn't think of anything to say, so Link gestured for his bow. Daube returned it back to its owner and began to feel nervous.

Link pulled his eyes away from Ilia and gazed down the sights of his bow. He could feel the stress building up inside of him as he drew back the string. The bow bent from the pulling. Before he released the arrow, he inhaled calmly. His fingers opened up and sent the arrow flying. It launched with so much velocity and power that it cut through the center of the target, shattering it. Link brought the bow down and peered over his shoulder at them.

Ilia met his eyes. She was able to see just long enough in his soul to notice that he knew something she didn't. "Link. What is going on?"

His eyes fell onto the splintered post that had recently lost its target. "I keep having this reoccurring dream."

"Dream?"

"Yeah," he began to stare through lowered eyebrows. "There's this guy. I can never get a clear look at his face, but what stands out the most are his eyes. They're so green that they seem to emit a light. But they're not pleasant eyes. They're evil. And I have no idea why I keep having these dreams." He began to walk over to his quiver and pile of dull arrows, deep in his thoughts.

"Does-does it have any relevance?" Ilia asked with concern.

Link shrugged. "I can't say. But I do know that I have had dreams in the past, and when I do, something always happens."

Daube and Ilia watched him as he exhaled deeply and reached for his things on the ground. They were both feeling apprehension creep over them as the wind picked up and tossed grey clouds over the sun. Link's attention was lifted up from his quiver and onto his surroundings. He began to look around with attentive eyes. They personally couldn't sense anything, but they knew Link had.

Daube looked up at the trees as their leaves and branches began to rock with the gust of wind that had appeared from nowhere. Birds left their nests in a hurry and took flight.

"Link, what is it?" Ilia asked with a nervous curiosity.

He peered over at them, eyes profound with seriousness. "Do you feel that?" His voice sounded different to Ilia. It was no longer smooth and kind, it was deep and bold.

Daube rubbed the sides of his arms. "Feel what?" He questioned anxiously.

"The wind," Link observed. "It changed. Something is coming."

Suddenly, the wind stopped abruptly. A strange stillness fell over them and the forest. It was the quiet before a storm. Not even the sound of the leaves rustling could be heard; you could hear a pin drop. Then, they could feel it. Something had changed. There was something ominous lurking nearby and Ilia and Daube could finally sense it.

Link looked up at the sky and had noticed just how quickly the clouds had rolled in. They engulfed the sun's light as they swirled around and warped into different shapes. His eyes widened. This all seemed so familiar. The silence, then the darkness swallowing the light. Time stood still for him. He could hear his heartbeat and breathing in his ears. Then this horrible pitch began to ring in his head as if someone had taken a large bell and sound it above his head.

His eyes closed and his hands found his temples. Ilia and Daube noticed Link's change in behavior. He was rubbing the sides of his head and his eyes were pinched shut.

"Link?" Ilia walked towards him with an outstretched arm. Instaneously, the back of his left hand began to glow. Ilia froze as she watched his unique birth mark come to life. Without warning, the ringing stopped. Link brought his hands down and stared straight ahead. His head throbbed and his vision was blurry but coming to.

Daube stiffened up as his eyes widened into dinner plates. Ilia's mouth hung slightly opened as she followed Daube's horrified gaze. Link blinked slowly, his heart pounding in his chest, and turned his head. And there he was. Standing in the entrance to the forest, was the dark man from Link's dream. Only this time, he was not a black figure with glowing green eyes, he was a man with long, dark hair pulled back into a high, thick ponytail. He had a square chin, sharp eyebrows, and long, thin, pointed ears that, unlike Link's, stayed close to the sides of his head.

Link met the man's eyes with a stern stare and was hit with a sense of malevolence. Ilia brought her hand up to her mouth and sank behind Link to watch from over his shoulder.

Suddenly, the man's eyes lit up as he flashed an amused smile.

"Well, isn't this cute? Here I was expecting to find myself standing before some kind of demigod, only to be met by this scene. A young man, who I would hardly call a man, with two cowering youths hiding behind you as if you were some kind of divine protector. You have to understand my amusement." The man garbed in crimson red said with the same smile still plastered on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Link questioned firmly.

The man rose a disapproving finger. "Easy with the attitude, boy. You want your death to go quickly, no?" Link's legs bent slightly at the knees, preparing himself to be ready for any surprises. "I must say though, your aura is impressive. I could sense you from a mile out. It's ridiculous, really. I never had seen anything like it. Despite your appearance, it is definitely yours."

Link watched him closely. Waiting for some kind of movement from the man. He had no idea just what exactly he was up against and was trying to stay on the passive side until he could figure the stranger out. Refusing to appear threatening, he kept his bow lowered and his arms down. Link was not making the first move. Right of the bat, he knew this man was too confident. Knowing this, Link was going to wait for a foolish opening.

The man's smile faded as he drew out a sword constructed with charcoal grey metal. The blade's edges were rimmed in a light grey and had a crimson hue coursing through the shaft as if it possessed veins.

"You're a man of few words, I see. I was hoping you'd be a bit more conversational, but it looks as if that is not the case. So," he waved the sword gracefully through the air. It too seemed to have a faint glow to it. Only its light was full of malice. This long, thin blade had seen a lot of blood. "Let's make this quick; I have things to do."

"Ilia, step away, now." Link ordered to her.

She didn't argue and moved back closer to where Daube stood shaking nervously.

"Ah, good girl. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now too, would we?" He smirked and gave a small snicker. "You're a pretty thing. I'd consider taking you along with me, but you see, you're not my type. I prefer a woman with a bit more curves."

"Leave her out of this," Link barked.

"Shut up, boy. I do the ordering around here." The man cloaked in red exclaimed with severity. "So if I were you, I'd think fast."

Without missing a beat, the black haired man shot a bolt of dark magic in Link's direction. Link reacted quickly by dodging to the side. Using his momentum, Link rolled over his arrows, snatching one up as he went, and by the time the roll was over he had loaded up the arrow and fired away.

The man moved his head to the side in just enough time to avoid taking an arrow to the face. He didn't go without damage though. The point of the arrow just barely nicked his upper cheek. He smiled and rubbed the blood away.

"Looks like we have ourselves a sharpshooter." The man opened his left palm and faced it upwards. A dark, purple magic began to build up in the center of his hand. "Unfortunately for you, so am I."

He launched the black magic towards Link. Link was fast on his feet and side stepped it. The ball of energy cut through the side of the trunk of a tree. The man was amused and shot two more, one with his free hand and the other with his sword. Link held his breath and sprang up to perform a well timed back-flip. The magic just barely missed and joined the other one in the woods. Link had landed on his hands and knees and peered up with intense concentration. He looked over towards his sword which was easily 15 feet away. He had to do whatever it took to reach it.

Link's opposer laughed from his position. "OK, OK...I clearly need to try a little harder." He began to focus his energy in front of his face. A large black and purple ball started to manifest. "You're fast, I give you that. So I will up the challenge for you. I'll let you get up on your feet first."

Link rose swiftly; he could feel his heart pounding into his chest. Ilia and Daube watched with distraught. Suddenly, the black void shot a barrage of bolts where Link stood. Link began to dodge and side step as many as he could. Some wisped by just barely brushing his skin. He could feel the heat and energy that seeped from within the bolts. After several successful dodges, Link found himself getting overwhelmed and was eventually hit along side his thigh and upper arm.

Link gritted his teeth and growled in pain as the wounds sparked and smoked. Blood rushing to the injuries.

"Link!" Ilia screamed and began to run for him but was stopped by the sound of the man's assertive voice.

"Hold it right there, girl! I told you to stay over there. I don't want to kill you too." He peered over to Link. "So, now we have a name with the face."

"Ilia! Get out of here. Go to the village!" Link shouted with a protective irritation.

Ilia nodded nervously and began to run for the exit with Daube. They were stopped in their tracks by a wall of thick, black fog that had shot from the ground. The two froze with fear and disbelief.

"No, sorry, no one leaves." The man stated with aggravation.

"Damn it! Why does it matter? Let them leave!" Link yelled boldly as he gripped his throbbing arm. It burned like no other.

"Because I want witnesses to your death. I want the people who care about you to watch you suffer." The man replied back, a smug look on his face. He was staring daggers into Daube and Ilia.

Link noticed the man's distraction and realized how much closer he had gotten to his sword during all the chaos. He lunged for it, but the man had caught the quick movement in his peripherals and disappeared into thin air. He reappeared before Link and brought a solid fist into his stomach, stopping him immediately and forcing all the air from his lungs.

"Nice try, hero. But we don't need any of that."

Ilia and Daube watched helplessly as Link stumbled to keep his balance. The man took advantage of the stunned Link and and elbowed the back of his neck, forcing him to slam face down into the dirt.

He laughed. "I don't see what the big deal is with you. I'm not too impressed."

Spinning on the ground onto his back, Link twisted his legs around the man's calves and brought him to the ground. He landed with a hard thud, dirt shooting up from the impact as he momentarily laid motionless. Link brought himself onto his feet and dove over the man's body. He reached the other side but was brought back down into the ground once the man grabbed a hold of his ankle.

Link turned his head around and kicked his attacker in the face with his other foot. The man grunted angrily and brought up his sword. He lashed it downward, it blurring from the speed of the swing, just barely missing Link as he rolled to the side. He raised the sword again but was cut short when he took a left hook to the jaw. Link attempted to reach for the sword but was met with a punch himself.

The two traded a few blows to the face and torso before Link grew desperate and rolled onto his back. Placing his two feet against the man's chest, he catapulted the dark haired man backwards causing him to sprawl out against the ground. With panic-stricken swiftness, Link managed to reach his sword. The man growled with frustration and brought his sword into the air and leaped towards the fleeing Link, soaring through the air to deliver a final blow.

Time seemed to stand still as Ilia and Daube stared, holding their breath. Link's eyes looked over his shoulder as his hand landed onto the hilt of his sword and gripped firmly. The tendons in his hand protruded from the sheer strength of the grip. The man's blade came down fast, but was blocked and stopped in its tracks when Link managed to spin around and raise the sword.

When the two swords' blades met, a long metal-on-metal noise rung through the air as a piercing white light shot out from the impact. The man pushed his weight into Link's, hoping to overpower him, as the swords shook in place. They stared into each others' eyes reading one another's souls. That's when he saw something. Within the depths of the golden haired boy's eyes, he saw a determined ferocity. It was so profound that he knew he'd eventually be out strengthened by the young man.

And that's when he felt the blades drawing closer to him. Link's strength was overcoming his and it was happening fast. Then he noticed something on Link's left hand. It was three glowing isosceles triangles. His eyes widened at a sudden realization and was sensing an upcoming defeat. So he broke free from the quarrel and leapt backwards; Link swinging horizontally after him.

"I now see what you are." The man stated with a monotone voice. Link paused and watched him closely. "Now I understand why the oracle sent me out here."

Link took a step forward. "What are you talking about?"

The man mustered a weary smirk and chuckled. "I have to wrap this up. No more silly games." He sheathed his sword, closed his eyes, and began to whip up a tremendous spell. He drew up energy from the space around him, using the very evil he dispelled. A ball began to materialize and grew with eagerness.

Noticing a brief opening, Link gave a battle cry and ran for the concentrating man. The man's eyes flashed open as he propelled the sphere of immense power at the sprinting Link. Link slashed his sword at the magic causing it to reflect backwards in the spellcaster's direction.

This completely caught him off guard as he managed to catch his spell between his hands. The ball twisted and spun dark magic all around. He grunted and gritted his teeth. His feet began to slide through the dirt from just the sheer force of the magic's momentum. The sphere began to narrow and shape into a dark blade-like appearance as he attempted the gain control.

They all watched in awe as it started to cut and tear through the man's chestplate. It hissed and sent out purple sparks. It ripped the top portion of skin, and that's when he summoned up all the power from within and managed to disperse the magic around him. It shot past his arms and shoulders and into the forests. It sawed trees in half and sliced through everything it touched. The sound of branches and debris echoed from the woods.

The man was panting heavily and looked towards Link. Something flickered in his eyes. "Well, I'm convinced now. You are something formidable." He rose to his full height and studied the opponent before him. He felt threatened and even a bit of fear. So his mind began scheming.

Link could see the evil plotting in his eyes and was ready to make a jump at him.

"I better be off," he said with a hint of exhaustion. "But before I go, I will leave a parting gift."

Growing impatient, Link ran for him, eyes glimmering with a feral rage. The man brought his arm back and flung a bolt of black magic in the direction where Ilia and Daube were standing. Link stopped and watched the bolt fly past him and headed for Ilia. Ilia's eyes grew in size.

"No!" Link shouted and ran for her. But all was futile. The magic met a target, and that's when everything seemed like a horrible dream.


End file.
